The present invention relates generally to cutting apparatus and accessories and more particularly to a stock guide assembly.
A stock guide is an accessory (e.g., a featherboard) used with a work table such as a table saw or router table to guide a piece of stock along the table as the stock is cut by a cutting implement. The featherboard opposes forces generated by the cutting implement tending to push the stock away from the cutting implement as the stock is moved past the cutting implement. Conventional featherboards are mounted on the work table and adjusted to a desired position to accommodate the size of the stock to be cut. However, conventional featherboards do not oppose forces generated by the cutting implement in two directions (e.g., vertical and horizontal forces). Accordingly, there exists a need for a stock guide having improved guiding capabilities.